


The Queen Of Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: the infected - Fandom, the infected roleplay group
Genre: Cards, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, NSFW, Smut, Strip Poker, Switching, enjoy, lots of smut, some kinky stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcadia and Coal play strip poker, it's a quick game</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen Of Hearts

     There was a glint of triumph in girl’s grin as Coal snapped her set of cards onto the wooden floor between them. She leaned back, arching into the dusty motel couch behind her. “I win.” She watched Arcadia through heavily lidded eyes as she exhaled another ghosted breath of smoke. Arcadia slowly traced her finger over the numbers on the cards before flashing a grin at Coal and leaned forward.

     “Congrats, sweetheart. I think you get a prize.” Arcadia pulled the cigarette butt from her swollen lips and tossed it aside. Coal’s gaze locked with the woman across from hers as Arcadia slowly ran her hands over her own leather jacket and tugged it off, then gently set it next to her. “No offense gorgeous but I’m hoping you lose. I’d go so far to say I’m betting on it.” Arcadia rolled her shoulders back with a smirk, she knew it made her tank top ride up just enough to flash the skin of her hip bones. Still marked in rose and burgundy from the other night. “Alright, alright. My turn to deal, right?” She smirked at the beautiful girl with the winning hand.

     Arcadia laughed in delight as her gaze fell on Coal’s hand. “Sorry, but it looks like you didn’t win this time. But I sure did.” Her gaze traveled over Coal as she got to her feet, grinning down at Arcadia. She fingered the hem of her jacket, toying with it. She ignored Arcadia's impatient noise; half whimper half whine. The jacket fell from her ruby-painted fingertips and landed in the corner of the motel room. She grinned at Arcadia. The kind of grin that sent men running, nights blazing, and the catalyst of hurricanes. She reached up and started peeling off her fluorescent crop top.

     "You can't take two off, that's cheating!" Arcadia laughed and tossed the wrapper from their take out at her.

     "Bitch, I do what I want." Coal knocked away the wrapper with her shirt, dropping the two onto the floor behind her.

     "Then do me." Arcadia slapped her hand down on the floor, the cards fanned out like the wings of birds. "And since you were too busy you missed this round. You forfeited. So... strip."

     "Excuse me?" Coal laughed, her hips swayed as she circled closer to Arcadia.

     "You heard me. Take. It. Off." Arcadia rest her head against the wall, unable to drag her gaze off of Coal. She'd always been captivatingly beautiful. Black lace of a barely-there bralette cradled the swell of her chest in a beautiful contrast of swirls and spirals. It would've looked even better on the floor. But Coal simply laughed and rest her hands on her hips. With an agonizing pace slow enough to build galaxies she slid down the zipper of her jeans. Then carefully she pulled them off and let them fall to a crumpled mess until she was standing there in only lace.

     Arcadia licked her lips as she gave up her attempt to hide her stare. "That's better." She watched with parted lips as Coal reached down and grabbed the deck of cards and tossed it into the air. The cards cascaded down around them like falling stars.

     "I win. I always do." Coal put a hand against Arcadia's shoulder and pushed her back up against the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to have three chapters so stand by, hope you enjoy! It's my first time writing smut


End file.
